1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage interrupter switch mechanisms, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a high voltage interrupter switch mechanism mounted in metal-enclosed high voltage pad-mounted switchgear and adapted for use in conjunction with an insulated tool which may also be used to withdraw fuses from the switchgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High voltage pad-mounted switchgear arrangements are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,381 - Bernatt et al., entitled "INTEGRAL FUSE AND SWITCH SUPPORT FOR METAL-ENCLOSED SWITCHGEAR", issued Oct. 15, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses one type of metal-enclosed switchgear having drawout fuses and individual isolating fuse operating mechanisms. However, in this arrangement, operation of the isolator switch requires a separate operation.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,509 - Bernatt, entitled "METAL-ENCLOSED LOOP SWITCHES WITH DRAWOUT FUSES, FUSE ISOLATOR SWITCHES, AND GROUND SWITCHES", issued Apr. 27, 1971 and also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses another type of metal-enclosed switchgear comprising drawer mounted fuses and fuse isolator switches and grounding switches. However, the prior art arrangements have not provided for isolation of the fuses and removal of the fuses by a single error-free operation.
Consequently, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide an isolating interrupter switch operating mechanism which is operated by an insulated tool which may also be utilized to engage and remove fuses from metal-enclosed switchgear so that the fuses may be removed in a single error-free operation.